


German and Jealousy

by LizzyMidford



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Jealousy, M/M, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of new recruits from outside the walls arrives. All speaking weird, but familiar languages. But, one recruit, he spoke something nobody recognized except one person. Eren Jaeger.<br/>How will Levi react to his boyfriend's new found friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	German and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this headcanon has been bouncing around in my head for far too long. Probably a bit OOC. But yeah.

Levi paced in his room, growling. How dare he!?   
Tonight, Eren promised him that they'd finally get some time alone together, as he'd been 'busy' all week! But again he 'had to' train with that new recruit!  
It started a week ago:  
A small group was gathered, though this group was a bit bigger than usual. Of course, this group wasn't usual. A small horde of people, all found outside the walls. Many of them were found alone. They all speak different languages.  
There were many languages spoken inside the walls, Levi himself spoke French, though it was learned for underground purposes. There were many bilingual members of the Survey Corps. Some spoke Italian, Chinese, Japanese, a few spoke Russian, even. But there was one recruit that, though incredibly strong, spoke a language that nobody in the Corps, possibly anybody left in the world, spoke.  
"Ähm, entschuldigen Sie mich , ich bin Garrin . Wo bin ich? Was ist los?"  
"What?" Erwin asked, turning to the crowd to see if anybody understood.  
“He said his name is Garrin, and that he’s a little bit scared and confused…” This was an unexpected reply, from an unexpected person. Eren Jaeger.   
“You understand him?” Erwin asked, scooting the blond German boy closer to Eren.  
“Yeah, it’s just basic German,” the brunette replied, confused. His father had taught him German when he was very young, as most of his father’s side spoke German. He thought it was a very common language. Judging by the looks of awe on everyone’s faces, he guessed he was wrong.  
“Can you explain to him that he’s going to be joining Levi’s squad, and translate orders to him?”   
“Um, yeah, no problem,” Eren turned to the blond boy, who seemed to be a little bit younger than him, “ Hallo, ich bin Eren ! Willkommen in der Umfrage Corps. Sie werden mit mir auf Kapitän Levi Kader sein . Schön dich zu treffen!”   
Levi was impressed. He didn’t have a clue about his boyfriend being bilingual, let alone in such a rare language.   
But eventually, he got annoyed, jealous even.  
He wasn’t jealous when Garrin stuck by Eren during cleaning, he was just translating for him. He wasn’t jealous when Garrin followed Eren around like a lost puppy, he was his only friend.  
But he WAS jealous when Eren spent ALL of dinner that day, and the next, and the next, talking to a certain blond teen. He WAS jealous when Eren began to come home late because he was teaching Garrin English. He WAS jealous when he saw HIS boyfriend smiling, heard HIS Eren laughing, during a conversation he didn’t understand at all.   
Yeah, that may have upset him a little bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door opened, interrupting Levi’s internal rant.  
“Hey, Levi, you’re still up? I’m so sorry I’m so late, we lost track of time, he’s getting stronger, almost stronger than I was a couple years ago, at his age.” Levi just rolled his eyes, turning away in irritation.  
“Hey, Levi, what’s wrong?” The raven moved away from his lover’s touch, signalling his emotional upset. He stayed silent.  
“Levi, why aren’t you talking to me? What’s wrong, Hun?” Levi felt guilty when he heard the hurt in the brunette’s voice, so he mumbled a quick reply before walking to their bed.   
“What was that?”  
“I said, why don’t you just go and spend the night with GARRIN?! You seem so happy with him!” His tears were completely audible, “He’s cuter than me and speaks German and he’s not just a cranky old man!”  
Eren sighed, joining his partner on the bed, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Levi, you know what? You ARE a cranky, grumpy, OCD, violent old man, you have no trace of a filter, and you really suck at trying to communicate your emotions.”  
“Okay, Eren, no need to rub it in…”  
“You like to think that just because you have the name ‘Humanity’s Strongest’, you can’t laugh or cry or smile.”  
“Eren,” Levi began to get up, tears filling his eyes, “there are plenty of more merciful ways to end a relationsh-”  
He was cut off by Eren pulling him back into his lap.   
“But I’ve seen the man behind those walls, the irritating, violent old man hiding beneath them,” he kissed the raven’s head, “and I couldn’t possibly love him more.”  
There was a small chuckle as Levi turned around in the younger man’s arms, his arms sliding around the brunette to pull him close.  
“You’re so cheesy, Brat!”  
“You know you love me though!”  
“Yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, here it was. Please tell me what you though!!


End file.
